


The Perfect Size To Cuddle

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Makoto and Byakuya end up laying on the floor talking after getting a bit drunk at Sayaka’s house party.Byakuya admits that he regards them as friends and Makoto’s really happy to finally have gotten past the Ice Princes barriers.Friends... Is it weird to find your friend really pretty? And want to stroke their hair and have them cuddle you? Is it weird that it doesn’t feel weird when they hold your hand? Or that you really want to kiss them?Maybe Byakuya isn’t just a friend after all.FLUFF AND CUTENESS with a teeny bit of swearing.





	The Perfect Size To Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I’ve been on a writing boost lately and have FINALLY gone through my phone notes, finishing and uploading the many half finished fics I had in there! I’m  
Halfway through chapter updates for my big fics Hopes Peak Cafe & A Worthwhile Disturbance so expect them coming up in the next few days!
> 
> I just wanna take a moment to dedicate this one to the amazing Ramunaee on Instagram! If you’re a Naegami fan on insta and aren’t following them already WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE! Her Naegami art is GORGEOUS and adds years to my life every time she uploads! I found out today she’s a fan of my fics and it made my YEAR!! So thank you Ramu for the constant happy boosts your art brings me and Naegami shippers everywhere! 💕 
> 
> OKAY STORY TIME! This is non despair cute boi FLUFF! I hope you enjoy it! ✨

Makoto giggled tripping over his own feet and stumbling through Sayaka’s living room colliding with the arm of the sofa. Falling over the arm and facefirst into the sofa cushions he laughed hysterically trying to right himself as the world span around him.

Readjusting his grip on the bottle in his hand and with some help from a laughing Mondo he was soon on his way teetering across the living room once more.

He didn’t drink much at all and being so short it made sense that he was wasted already. Kyoko was smiling at him from the makeshift bar, her orange juice in hand as she shook her head at him as he waved merrily at her across the room. 

Sayaka had decided to throw a party to celebrate the end of exam season and had insisted everyone attend. Even Byakuya was here though he had objected heavily, as soon as he was goaded that he was ‘too uptight to possibly be able to attend a party he would just fail miserably at having fun’ the short tempered heir had declared he wouldn’t be defeated by a trivial teenage party and he would of course attend. Not everyone was drinking though, Kyoko was the designated sensible person and Chihro had accepted one small drink. However most of the class were trashed... himself included.

With a yell and a loud smash everyone cheered as Leon seemed to be playing makeshift baseball with household items. With another giggle he waltzed towards the dining room to find somewhere to sit, and maybe eat a whole bag of Doritos. 

“Hey! Makoto!”

A voice was drifting from somewhere near him but he couldn’t tell where, maybe it was a spooky ghost. He burst into raucous giggles at his thoughts only brought back to earth when the voice called again.

“Down here idiot!” Followed by a mischievous laugh.

Finally registering in his mind he looked down and was greeted by the strangest sight he had seen all night by far. Byakuya lay on the floor on a blanket, his feet resting on a dining room chair in the weirdest position that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. He grinned at Makoto in a way he had never seen him smile before, his blonde hair was impossibly messy and ruffled and he clutched an empty bottle in one hand.

“...kuya?” Makoto blinked in confusion “whatcha doin down there”

“Relaxing” Byakuya retorted raising the bottle and seeing it empty “oh no”

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh “Are you drunk?”

“Are you?” Byakuya’s eyes narrowed as he scrutinised Makoto in an over the top fashion.

“A bit” Makoto admitted 

“You need to drink more then” Byakuya insisted leaning up and tugging Makoto’s hoodie sleeve “come here you’re too far away”

“What? Where do you want me to go?”

“Here of course!” Byakuya tugged his sleeve harder “come lie here with me it’s cosy”

Makoto decided to comply with the blondes request and with a smile sank down on the blanket with him resting his feet up on the chair too.

“Oh I see this is comfortable” Makoto nodded his assertion as Byakuya sighed next to him

“I told you so, it’s nice looking at the world upside down”

Makoto giggled again raising the bottle to his lips taking a swig and grimacing at the taste “it’s so grossss”

Byakuya laughed hard at his expression, his face creasing up in mirth as his eyes twinkled. Makoto had never seen Byakuya let go like this, though he doubted Byakuya had gotten this drunk on purpose. His white shirt had become untucked and his top buttons were undone exposing his collarbones and an expanse of his chest and shoulder. He looked really pretty Makoto thought. His skin looked so creamy and soft, he wanted to see if it was as soft as it seemed. He went to lean over to touch the blondes neck and stopped himself at the last second instead just rolling onto his back and laughing hard.

“What?” Byakuya looked confused “did I miss a joke?”

“No” Makoto giggled “I just laughed at my own thoughts cause they are dumb”

“You’re dumb all the time” Byakuya sniggered and Makoto pouted in response 

“Noooo this was dumber, cause I was thinking you look really cute and then I realised that’s pretty gay” he laughed again and Byakuya’s eyes widened before he laughed too.

“That’s fine!” he laughed as he seemed to try and compose his words “Theres nothing bad about thinking I’m cute and being gay because *I’m* gay and I’m amazing”

“Whatttt you are?” Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise as he rolled onto his side to look Byakuya in the eyes “I didn’t know!”

“That’s cause I never told you” Byakuya poked his nose and they both burst into giggles again “but.. yes! I only like men... but actually I don’t like *most* men. In fact I don’t like most people... honestly it’s really hard to find someone I like. Most people are annoying and make me really frustrated... So I’ll just be alone!” 

“Noooo you shouldn’t be alone!” Makoto felt unproportionally emotional by Byakuya’s admission “you’re really great you deserve someone nice!”

“You think I’m great?” Byakuya asked with a wide eyed innocence that made Makoto melt.

“Yeah you’re nice to me! Well nicer than you are to most people!” He swigged the bottle again “bleuhhhh it’s so bad”

“Give it here!” Byakuya demanded and took the bottle from him swigging it heavily and setting it down “bleughhh you’re right it’s awful” 

Makoto couldn’t control his laughter, he felt so stupid right now but he didn’t even care. He was having fun. He rolled onto his back and stared at the bright spotlights in the ceiling trying to count them.

“So you think I’m nice huh?” Byakuya asked and Makoto nodded earnestly despite Byakuya not being able to see it 

“Yeah! You always do nice things for me. You taught me English once! And you said it was because I sucked and you weren’t having me let the class down but then Hiro asked for you to teach him too but you said you would rather shit in your hands and clap”

“I did not say that!” Byakuya sounded scandalised

“Nah actually you said defecate instead”

Byakuya burst into laughter again “Yeah! I did say that! Ahahaha”

“So you are nice cause, you wanted to help me. That’s when I knew you were my friend”

“Even though I’m so... Byakuya all the time?”

“Yeah, even then. I know we’re friends!”

“We are friends” Byakuya admitted, swigging from the bottle once more and Makoto was overcome by a realisation

“Byakuya! You just drank from the same bottle as me!”

“So?” Byakuya was starting at the ceiling now too, Makoto felt so small next to him, his feet only came up to Byakuya’s knees. Maybe someone had stolen Makoto’s legs when he was younger.

“So it’s like we kissed” Makoto explained loudly as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oooooh” was Byakuya’s only response, but his fingers twitched against Makoto’s fingertips and only then did Makoto realise how close their hands rested together on the blanket. His heart sped up at the realisation, was that normal? “I’ve never kissed anyone before” Byakuya admitted to Makoto’s surprise

“Really? I didn’t expect that.. you...”

“I what?”

“I dunno.. you’re... cute. Like... girls like you and find you attractive..”

“I don’t like them though” Byakuya pouted and it was ridiculously adorable 

“Yeah I know, I just mean.. you’re... Uhm...”

“What am I Makoto? I’m an asshole”

“No!!! I mean yeah but.. you’re hot! That’s the word I was looking for!” Makoto laughed looking into Byakuya’s eyes, his glasses were distinctly lopsided.

“Wha? I’m not! I’m cold I want another blanket” Byakuya looked confused and tried to sit up, presumably to find another blanket but failed to even make it to an upright position flopping immediately back onto his back. 

“Noooo Kuya thats not what I meant! I mean...”

“I don’t know how I’m so drunk” Byakuya cut him off suddenly with a whine “I’m... used to drinking! I grew up drinking wine and champagne at those corporate events! I’ve never been drunk how is it that I can’t stand up?”

Makoto snorted “because I doubt high society drink.. what are we even drinking?”

“I... don’t know” Byakuya admitted

“So like.. all crap mixed together.. that makes you drunk so fast!” Makoto explained enthusiastically “Though... I’m drunk because I’m small” he then lamented with a sad sigh

“But you’re cute and small” Byakuya decreed with conviction “you’re a good size”

“You think so?”

“Yeah you’re the perfect size to cuddle, you know... if someone wanted to cuddle you”

“Thanks!” Makoto grinned happily at him “that’s really nice to hear! Now I just need someone to like short guys and I’ll finally have someone to cuddle me”

Byakuya’s fingers brushed Makoto’s once more and Makoto felt his cheeks redden further. Should he just.. take his hand? He was really cute.. and Makoto liked the feeling of touching him.

“I do” Byakuya said quietly “I like that you’re short.... it makes me feel protective”

“Really?”

“Yes... like.. I want to... hold you and make sure nothing bad happens to you”

Byakuya was looking at the ceiling now away from his eyes and Makoto’s heart sped up substantially.

“I cannot believe I’m saying this...” Byakuya started to laugh and Makoto giggled along with the blonde, twitching his own fingers and feeling the gentle warmth of Byakuya’s fingertips against the edge of his own. His heart was in his mouth now, beating furiously as he tried to process what to do through his drink induced haze.

“...But I like you.. Makoto”

Byakuya’s fingers inched closer slowly sliding between Makoto’s own. In turn Makoto reciprocated until their fingers locked firmly together holding hands.

“I like you too” Makoto almost squeaked. He couldn’t believe Byakuya had said that! He smiled widely up at the ceiling, his hand feeling so warm and at home in Byakuya’s own. Was this weird? It didn’t feel weird.

“Makoto..” Byakuya seemed to gather the courage to turn to face him now, his cheeks pink with alcohol and embarrassment “I *really* like you, more than... I’d usually admit”

“I really like you too”

“Do you understand Makoto? That I... don’t mean this like a friend... I want to... kiss you”

“You do?” Makoto’s eyes were saucer wide as he focused on Byakuya’s face. Despite his blush and general drunkenness, his eyes were determined and he knew Byakuya was telling him the truth

“Yes... can I.... kiss you?”

Makoto’s heart was beating hard against his rib cage, the exhilaration that coursed through him wonderful and welcome.

“Yes please”

Byakuya squeezed his hand and moved in closer, his other hand coming to delicately cup Makoto’s cheek and it felt so nice... so warm and soft that Makoto couldn’t help but nuzzle Into it. 

“You’re so pretty” he sighed happily as Byakuya moved closer, who cared if Byakuya was a boy... he was cute and Makoto wanted to kiss him more than anything.

It wasn’t the most elegant but, it felt wonderful as Byakuya kissed him a little off centre. His lips felt warm and just so... nice. His mind was blank and just the feeling of Byakuya’s lips moving on his was real. 

Makoto giggled as they broke apart and looked into Byakuya’s eyes.

“We just kissed! For real! And it was.. really nice. Can we do it again?”

“Okay”

Makoto braved a hand coming up to tangle into Byakuya’s hair and Byakuya’s arms tightened around him holding him close to his body. It was so good... he really liked it and as Byakuya’s tongue met his he sighed happily into his mouth. His hold on Byakuya tightened as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Byakuya...” He panted as they broke apart wet and breathless 

“..yeah?”

“I think I might be a bit gay too”

“Thank fuck”

He had never heard Byakuya curse before and he laughed until Byakuya cut him off by kissing him hard. He whimpered softly as their tongues tangled together wet and messy. He loved it.

“Woahhhh what are you guys doing?!?” 

A loud cry pulled them apart, his eyes struggling to focus on the person questioning them 

“What are you doing in my room?” Byakuya demanded “get out!”

“Oh!! This is your room? Shit my bad!” The person he now recognised as Leon apologised before backing away and leaving them in peace.

Makoto burst into laughter snuggling back into Byakuya’s embrace 

“We’re not in your room Byakuya”

“So? He should still leave.. because this.. is private”

He stroked Makoto’s hair behind his ear and Makoto made a soft noise of contentment.

“Uhm... ‘Kuya?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we carry on making out?”

“Gladly”

Byakuya pulled one of the blankets over them to keep them snug and once more stroked Makoto’s face tenderly. He kissed Byakuya firmly revelling once more in the feeling. Getting lost in Byakuya and the way he felt, the way he tasted. He was so fucking cute and Makoto was kissing him!!

Was this even real?? Damn it, he really must be drunk.

......

Makoto stirred slowly, the morning light waking him and he yawned loudly. He was so cosy, his head rested against something really warm and.. hair was tickling his cheek. He struggled to open his eyes properly but it seemed the warmth around him.. was arms? Shifting slightly he could see white fabric and blonde hair.... reality dawned on him all at once and he forced his eyes open to see Byakuya fast asleep next to him, cuddling him closely while Makoto’s head rested on his chest.

My god he had spent last night making out with Byakuya... his head spun and the pain shot through his brain causing him to groan loudly.

Byakuya stirred next to him, blue eyes opening sleepily and he looked as confused as Makoto felt. Then a smile spread over the heirs lips and he whispered groggily 

“Good morning”

“Morning ‘Kuya... you’re so warm..”

“Ahem!”

Both boys recoiled at sharp sound and looked up to see the source of the noise. To their horror most of their class were stood in the dining room around them and looking down at them, while he and Byakuya were snuggled up together under Sayaka’s dining table.

“What?” Byakuya shot back seemingly unphased despite everything 

“What are you doing?” 

“We’re fishing, what does it look like we’re doing?”

Makoto almost laughed, Byakuya’s composure couldn’t even be rattled by an extreme hangover and being caught cosying up the most average boy in their class. 

“Leon said he caught you two making out last night”

“So? Congratulations he has eyes”

Giggles and whispers broke out and Byakuya huffed and instead pulled Makoto closer into a hug.

“If that’s all I’m going back to sleep, my head is killing me and I’d rather invest my life savings in Blockbuster video than answer these idiotic questions!”

Makoto did giggle now as Byakuya turned to face him and he kissed Byakuya’s lips quickly

“How are you feeling Byakuya?”

“I’m so hungover and I want to die”

“Same, my head is pounding”

The whispers around them were still present and Byakuya sighed in annoyance.

“Would you like to spend the day getting over this hangover with me at my apartment? In the peace and quiet with no one else around?”

“Hell yes” “

Dishevelled and uneasy he managed to get to his feet despite the pains in his head and gathered this things. Sayaka was trying to get his attention for details on what had happened but he merely whispered to her “I’ll text you later!” As he hugged her goodbye as he thanked her for the party. Managing to avoid any further questions from Junko and Hina he slipped out of the house with his hand firmly in Byakuya’s hold.

My god he felt like shit and could barely walk without his head punishing him. Byakuya had called them a ride and before he knew it he was on the way to Byakuya’s apartment wondering what on earth had happened within the last 12 hours.

....

A few hours later he sighed happily laying on Byakuya’s giant sofa with his head resting against the other boys chest as they half watched TV. He was so content and relaxed, Byakuya had got them food and painkillers when they arrived as well making them both rehydrate. Then after using Byakuya’s crazy hi-tech shower and getting redressed into some of his spare Pjs, he had spent the day lazing around with the heir. They had napped at one point curled up together and Makoto wasn’t sure he had ever been so comfortable in his life before. 

Byakuya kissed the top of his head as he held Makoto to him and Makoto felt himself blush.

“I feel so much better now, I’m so cosy.

“Me too, I think we’re past the hangover phase”

“So...Uhm... should I go home?”

“Well.. If you want to...” Byakuya hesitated “but I was rather hoping you might stay here tonight”

“Really?” Makoto looked up into the taller boys eyes and was taken aback by the soft blush on his cheeks “So you weren’t just drunk... you... do like me?”

“Obviously” Byakuya grumbled “just because I was drunk doesn’t mean I was dishonest

“I just... I’m shocked you actually want to... be with me? If that’s what you want... sorry I shouldn’t presume!”

“Stop flapping Makoto” Byakuya was stroking his arm soothingly and Makoto couldn’t help but relax into him once more despite his nerves “I like you, I want to be with you, I don’t want anyone else to date you. I want you to be my boyfriend and mine alone. I’m not sure if I can express it any clearer”

Makoto’s face filled with absolute delight as he grinned happily at the taller boy

“So we’re together? We’re.. boyfriends?”

“Unless you don’t want to be”

“Of course i want to! I really like you and after last night I want to be with you! I want to be your boyfriend!”

“Good” Byakuya looked relieved and his expression softened into a warm smile as her kissed him gently. Makoto relaxed into the embrace, his heart swelling with happiness as he returned his affection with enthusiasm.

“Who knew the party would end up in me realising I liked you and us getting together! I’m so glad I decided to go” Makoto laughed whilst Byakuya groaned

“In the future when people ask how we got together we have to give them a nicer story than that! I refuse to tell anyone we actually got together because we were drunk and ended up making out, that’s just... barbaric”

“Speaking Of Which...” Makoto leaned in closer with a mischievous smile “I think we should do more of that.. around now”

“I can’t possibly deny you”

Byakuya kissed him once more and Makoto melted into him. Byakuya’s hand crept to his waist and pushed under his baggy borrowed shirt stroking his back gently. The warmth of the contact made Makoto purr and in return he ran his fingers through Byakuya’s hair softly as they kissed. 

“You’re so gorgeous” Makoto said bashfully as they broke apart for air

“You’re beautiful” Byakuya replied “i always found you cute and adorable... and now you’re finally my boyfriend”

“Finally? You’ve wanted to date me for a while??”

“Yes... i have.. although i probably would never have admitted it without the alcohol.

Makoto’s eyes widened in glee and he kissed Byakuya fiercely in response 

“Thank goodness you got drunk then otherwise this may never have happened”

“Yes... thank goodness for terrible teenage house parties...”


End file.
